Imaginación
by Lula-Romitri
Summary: Que sucedería si mi mejor amiga y yo entráramos a la historia de Vampire Academy? Primer Fanfic (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Es mi primer fanfic. Espero lo disfruten :) **

Capitulo 1

Kamila (mi mejor amiga) y yo estábamos en mi casa viendo videos pero yo ya me estaba aburriendo y pude ver que ella también

Esto está aburrido- dije con una mano en la cabeza

Sip, pero ¿que podemos hacer? - me preguntó

Ven vamos a ver si encontramos algo en el garaje- dije parándome .

Ok- dijo ella parándose

Bajamos hasta el garaje y nos pusimos a buscar algo para pasar el rato.

Oh, mira, son mis libros de Vampire Academy- dije con una sonrisa

Ella se rió- Recuerdo esos libros tú los amabas- dijo con una sonrisa

Corrección los amo- dije sonriendo

Wow, te leíste los 6?- preguntó asombrada

Yep, me encantaron los personajes y la historia es de otro planeta- dije sonriendo

A ver, pasame uno de los libros- pidió ella

Claro- dije y le pasé Vampire Academy ya que es mi favorito

Ella agarró el libro y se sento en el suelo, yo la imité.

Me reí un poco de las caras chistosas que hacia Kami mientras miraba el libro

Bueno vamos a ver que tal este libro- dijo sonriendo

Yo solamente sonreí y esperé a que abriera el libro.

Cuando lo hizo una luz muy brillante salió del libro.

Cuando esto sucedió me acerque a Kami y me senté a su lado, ella tenia una expresión casi de miedo, yo estaba asombrada. Parecía algo sobrenatural

Qué está pasando?- preguntó Kami

La verdad… no lo sé- fue mi respuesta

Luego de eso no se que sucedió. Lo unico que se es que cuando desperté estaba tirada en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una Academia

**Primer Capitulo! Díganme si les gustó en los comentarios! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola!, me olvide de decirles si la historia funciona subiré capítulos todas las semanas de lunes a domingo_**

Capítulo 2

Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada grave, o eso espero.

Esperen un minuto, ¿Y Kami?

Hey, tu quien eres?- preguntó un hombre alto

Em… estoy de visita pero no conozco donde quedan los lugares- dije sonriendo

Esta bien, necesita algo?- Preguntó él amablemente

No, gracias- dije sonriendo

El hombre me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, les di las gracias nuevamente y me fui a buscar a Kami.

Por estar tan concentrada en mis pies me choque contra alguien. Este alguien era una persona que no esperaba ver… NUNCA

Lo lamento no me estaba fijando por donde caminaba- le dije a Dimitri Belikov

No sucede nada- dijo amablemente

Sonreí- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si claro- Respondió con un sexy acento ruso

Em… no has visto a una chica morocha, alta, de ojos muy marrones? Es mi mejor amiga pero no la encuentro – le dije

No, no la he visto. Tu no eres de la academia, no?- preguntó

No, solo estamos… de visita- dije con una sonrisa, espero que me crea

Esta bien, dime en que habitación estas y si encuentro a tu amiga te aviso- dijo él, en otra circunstancia moriría si un Dios Ruso pidiera mi número de habitación

Es que yo no tengo habitación, acabamos de llegar- dije

Bueno, acompáñame que te llevaré con la directora Kirova para que te dé una habitación. Tal vez encontremos a tu amiga en el camino- dijo el casi sonriendo

Bueno, gracias- dije sonriendo

_**Gracias Allie.C por comentar y apoyar mi historia ! Díganme si les gustó en los comentarios! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Tercer capítulo! _**

Capitulo 3

De camino a la oficina de Kirova no hablamos nada con Dimitri, lo que no me sorprendió porque es un dios ruso anti-social.

Llegamos a la oficina y me asuste al ver la cara de Kirova, ¡realmente se parecía a cuervo!

Dimitri me abrió la puerta para que yo pasara muy caballerosamente, yo le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

Buenas tardes Directora Kirova- dijo Dimitri

Buenas tardes Guardián Belikov y señorita- dijo mirándome, me acerque a su escritorio al lado de la silla.

En que los puedo ayudar?- preguntó ella

Bueno la señorita Lucía no tiene habitación- le explicó Dimitri

Y usted está aquí como visita o como nueva estudiante- preguntó la directora y yo no sabia que decirle

Justo cuando iba a responder entró Kami y atrás suyo 2 guardianes desconocidos.

Que sucede?- preguntó la directora

Encontramos a esta chica un poco perdida en el patio- dijo uno de los guardianes

Yo me acerque a Kami y la abrasé. Me sorprendió que Kami un poco pálida y más flaca

Estás bien?- le pregunté

Sip, pero…donde estamos?- preguntó desorientada

Están en la Academia San Vladimir- respondió Kirova

Yo simplemente le sonreí inocentemente a Kami que estaba con la boca abierta

Debe ser broma- susurró Kami

Al parecer se conocen, pero a que vinieron y por que ni siquiera donde están?- preguntó Kirova casi enojada, realmente esa mujer era muy cambiante…

Kami y yo nos miramos y sonreímos inocentemente a todos.

Nosotras…- dijimos Kami y yo.

_** ¡ Díganme si les gustó en los comentarios! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola! Cuarto capítulo! Lo hice más largo porque supongo que quieren que aparezca Rose y tal vez mañana no pueda subir porque tengo acto de fin de curso y bla bla bla. Voy a hacer lo posible para subir capitulo (:_**

_Capitulo 4_

Nosotras vinimos como nuevas estudiantes- dije sonriendo, Kamila me miraba como si estuviera loca y los demás desconfiados

Bueno está. Tienen suerte que recién ayer empezaron las clases- dijo la directora cuervo, digo Kirova

Gracias- dijimos Kami y yo al mismo tiempo

El Guardián Belikov las guiara a que les den sus horarios y luego les mostrará sus habitaciones.

Las reglas de esta institución son las misma que cualquier otra, cualquier problema que ocasiones serán castigadas, ¿está claro?

Kami y yo simplemente con la cabeza tratando de no reírnos.

En cuanto salimos de la ofician estallamos en carcajadas

Tu viste la cara de esa mujer- dijo Kami tratando de tomar aire

Yo seguía riendo hasta que me tranquilicé y dije- Si! Bueno es mejor comportarnos y seguir al guardián Belikov- dije mirando a Dimitri

Kami asintió y Dimitri comenzó a caminar. En todo nuestro tiempo de risas el estuvo callado mirándonos con su mascara de guardián aunque se notaba que no le agradaba nuestro comportamiento reciente.

Kamila me hacía muecas mientras caminábamos y yo aguantaba la risa.

En un momento Dimitri se dio la vuelta para decir algo justo cuando Kami estaba haciendo una cara loca. Kami enseguida se dio cuenta que Dimitri la miraba con una ceja levantada y ella se sonrojó, en ese momento yo me empecé a reír a carcajadas, Kami por mi acto me pego una cachetada en la cabeza a lo que yo respondí mirandola con una cara nada amistosa

Aquí les darán sus horarios- dijo Dimitri en modo guardián pero seguramente se quería reír de nuestro.

Con Kami entramos y nos dieron un horario malditamente largo, esto iba a ser muy complicado ya que soportaba estar dentro de un aula 6 periodos, con 8 sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Falta Kami que ya sale- dije a Dimitri que estaba esperando afuera el solo asintió con la cabeza

Listo nos podemos ir- dijo Kami cuando salió sonriendo y pude ver sus colmillos. Kami ahora era una moroi y yo iba a ser su guardiana. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Seguimos a Dimitri hasta el ala moroi y allí es donde iba a ser la habitación de Kami. Moroi y Dhampires viven alas distintas como dice Rose en el libro

Me despedí de Kami y luego seguí a Dimitri

Guardián Belikov gracias por hoy ayudarme- dije sonriéndole

No fue nada, puedes llamarme Dimitri ahora- dijo el mirándome

Está bien, gracias por hoy ayudarme Dimitri- dije todavía sonriendo

No fue nada Lucía- dijo él

Después de eso ya estábamos cerca de mi nueva habitación

Supongo que mañana nos veremos- dije

Si supongo. Buenas noches Lucía- dijo el y ya se estaba yendo

Hasta mañana Camarada – murmuré para mi pero los dhampires tienen MUY buen oído por eso Dimitri escuchó, se dio vuelta y me miro extrañado, yo sonreí inocentemente y me encogí de hombros. Pude ver que una de las puntas de sus labios se levantó casi en una sonrisa, el se dio media vuelta y siguió camino a su habitación.

Al otro día me desperté y ya que estaba en horario vampiro y me había levantado a las 6:00 am (horario vampiro) decidí cambiarme por unos pantalones deportivos y un buzo canguro y dar una vuelta por la Academia.

Estaba cerca de lo que parecía ser el gimnasio así que me acerqué y ví que Dimitri y Rose estaban entrenando. Rose estaba en las pesas y Dimitri con una de sus novelas occidentales, yo para no interrumpir dí media vuelta para irme pero alguien me aplasto en el suelo.

Hey! No e hecho nada- dije gritando

Por el peso supuse que era hombre. Ese hombre era Dimitri y se estaba riendo.

Lo lamento Lucía, no te reconocí con capucha y tal vez eras una amenaza. Nunca esperé que una estudiante se levantara tan temprano, a no ser que sea obligado- dijo el sonriendo y ayudándome a levantarme

Auch, no tienes porque tratar así a alguien solo porque lleve capucha- dije divertida

¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Rose saliendo de adentro del gimnasio- ¿Y tu quien eres?

Solo un mal entendido y ella es Lucía nueva estudiante aquí- Explicó Dimitri

Hola un gusto- dije estirándole la mano a Rose y sonriendo

Hola, yo soy Rose- dijo sonriendo

Tu ve y sigue con tus ejercicios- dijo Dimitri serio a Rose

Como digas Camarada- dijo Rose con pocas ganas

Y tu no se que vas a hacer, dudo que quieras correr con Rose- dijo Dimitri cruzado de brazos sonriendo sarcásticamente

No, para nada- dije sonriendo- voy a seguir dando vueltas por la Academia antes de entrar a clases

Está bien hasta luego- dijo Dimitri y entró de nuevo al gimnasio y se sentó en una de las colchonetas

Adiós- Grité y me fui corriendo. Increíblemente podía correr bastante rápido, claro eran las características dhampire lo que me ayudaba a ser rápida.

Seguí dando vueltas por la Academia y luego supe que era hora de cambiarme para empezar mi primer día aquí.

_** ¡ Díganme si les gustó en los comentarios! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! Capítulo 5 ! Perdón por subir Capítulo tan tarde es que había salido y no volví hasta tarde! PERDÓN de verdad pero no queria dejar de subir capítulo_**

_Capítulo 5_

Me dispuse a volver a mi habitación pero quería un poco de agua porque de correr me había cansado un poco.

Fui devuelta hacia el gimnasio

Dimitri?- pregunté entrando al gimnasio vacío al parecer no había nadie, hasta que sentí unos pasos detrás de mi

Hola, que haces aquí?- dijo Dimitri entrando

Perdón por molestar pero necesito un poco de agua, corrí por toda la academia y me cansé -dije sonriendo

Está bien, en aquella puerta hay un baño -dijo apuntando una puerta

Gracias- dije yendo hacia la puerta

Entré y cuando fui a beber agua el grifo estaba rota y empezó a salir agua. Yo empecé a gritar y a intentar parar el agua. Dimitri llegó corriendo a la puerta.

Que sucedió?- me preguntó

El grifo esta roto!- grité diciendo lo obvio

Esta bien sal yo lo arreglo- dijo y me ayudó a salir sin resbalarme.

Yo salí afuera y me pregunté si su practica con Rose ya había terminado ya que cuando llegué el gimnasio parecía vacío.

Dimitri salió y el grifo ya estaba sano, el salió mojado como yo pero igual se veía bien.

Fue a buscar unas toallas y cuando volvió me entregó una.

Gracias por ayudarme con el grifo- le dije secándome el pelo

De nada, pero ¿qué sucedió, como empezó a salir el agua?- pregunto el

No lo se, yo iba a beber agua y de pronto se rompió el grifo- dije la verdad

Esta bien, creo que es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, en 5 minutos comienzan las clases y dudo que quieras ir así mojada- dijo el

Si!, Nos vemos luego Dimitri- grité corriendo hacia mi habitación para cambiarme.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambié y arreglé mi pelo que estaba hecho un desastre, yo tengo el pelo colorado combinado con dorado pero sin tantas pecas como suelen tener los colorados y tengo ojos marrones. Cuando estaba presentable agarré un cuaderno para mis anotaciones y salí hacia el pasillo donde me encontré a Rose entrando a su habitación

Rose- le grité saludándola con una sonrisa, ella se volvió hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió

Ya vas para tu primera clase?- me preguntó

Sip, pero todavía no a tocado el timbre- le respondí

Si me esperas vamos juntas si quieres- me dijo

Si claro- le respondí sonriendo

Rose entró a su cuarto y yo me quede sentada afuera en uno de los bancos, realmente no podía creer que estuviera por asistir a una clase con Rose Hathaway y asistiendo a San Vladimir. Era algo… anormal

_** ¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola! Capítulo 6 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Inviten a gente a visitar mi historia. ¡Besotes!_**

_Capítulo 6_

Luego de que Rose saliera de su habitación ya pronta tocó el timbre. Fuimos hablando con Rose hacia la clase de Stan lo cual a Rose no le agradó y yo me reí de la cara que puso cuando lo vio.

Yo me senté al lado de Rose y Dimitri estaba en el fondo de la clase como guardián. Seguramente quería ver como le iba a Rose, eran tan tiernos, aunque todavía no están juntos. La clase comenzó y fue muy aburrida, yo cada tanto hacia algún apunte y Rose casi se duerme en clase.

Luego de un par de clases mas teníamos el almuerzo así que fuimos hacia la cafetería, Rose seguramente se iba a encontrar con Lissa y yo con Kami. Ahora que me pongo a pensar Lissa y Christian todavía no estaban juntos...

¡Hola!- dijo Rose sentándose al lado de Lissa

Hola Rose, y tu quien eres?- preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa

Hola, soy Lucía pero me puedes decir Lu o como quieras. Un gusto- dije sonriendole y tendiéndole la mano

Un gusto Lucía, soy Lissa- dijo sonriendo, mire hacia mi derecha y vi a Kami entrando a la cafetería con cara de dormida y se acercó a mi

¡Hola Kami!- dije saludándola y sonriendo

Hola Lu- me dijo sonriendo- Hola soy Kamila pero me pueden llamar Kami- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Lissa y a Rose

Rose- dijo sonriendo

Lissa- dijo sonriendo, luego de eso nos sentamos las 3 juntas. En un momento apareció Jesse Zeklos y coqueteó un poco con Rose y se fue. Rose tenía una sonrisa amplia, algunas moroi me di cuanta que la miraban con envidia. Lissa le dijo algo pero luego siguieron hablando conmigo y Kami.

Las moroi tenian que ir a los alimentadores así que fuimos con Lissa y Rose, Kami no sabía que hacer ni lo que iba a ser su comida (un humano). Yo les pedí a las chicas si no le explicaban a Kami todo y yo mientras escuchaba.

Llegamos a la sala en donde estaba el alimentador, me di cuenta que tenia muchas marcas de mordidas, yo entré con Kami

¿Esto va a ser mi alimento?- dijo susurrando alto

Em... si- dije sonriendo inocentemente

Te faltó explicarme esto de los Moroi Lucía- dijo un poco enojada- Me tengo que alimentar de algo que yo era hace menos de un día. No me puedo alimentar de hamburguesas y papas fritas como siempre?

Nop, te tienes que alimentar de sangre humana, pero no bebas mucho o te convertirás en Strigoi. Ahora hazlo no tenemos mucho tiempo- dije

Esta bien, ¿le clavo los dientes en el cuello?- preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza- Aquí voy, lo siento amigo- le dijo al alimentador

Kami se acerco al humano y mordió su cuello, no tomó mucho. Luego le explicaría bien las cosas, por ahora tenía que seguir yendo a clases. Le alcancé una servilleta a Kami para que se limpiara los resto de sangre de sus labios.

Lista?- le pregunté

Sip, vamos- dijo sonriendo, se veía menos pálida y mas despierta.

Salimos de la sala, saludamos a Lissa y a Rose y nos fuimos, con Rose quedamos de vernos en clase y Lissa y Kami quedaron en lo mismo. Hablamos con Kami mientras caminábamos y luego sonó el timbre, le dije que cuando terminara el día hablaríamos y le explicaría todo, ella aceptó y se fue a su clase. Mi próxima clase era la de combate, espero que me fuera bien o terminaría con varios moretones y muy adolorida... Seguramente no tendría suerte

_** ¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola! Capítulo 7 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Necesito saber que les gusta mi historia sino _****_díganme y pueden dar sus opiniones. Besotes!_**

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

Entré en la clase y todavía no había comenzado, pero estaba por comenzar. Me coloqué en un lugar en el que pudiera ver pero que no me vieran mucho, no quería que algun profesor me hiciera pasar adelante y presentarme. Estaba por comenzar la clase y entró Rose corriendo por la entrada del gimnasio. Yo le sonreí y ella se acercó a mi.

Bueno pónganse en parejas y comiencen con las técnicas que vamos a mostrarles- dijo uno de los tutores. Yo me emparejé con Rose porque era la única que conocía, seguramente patearía mi trasero en menos de 1 segundo, pero aprendería despues de un tiempo. Espero...

El tutor que había hablado antes se colocó delante de la clase junto con otro tutor y nos explico una técnica defensiva, era fácil pero yo no tenía idea de como empezar asi que le dije a Rose que yo intentaría golpearla y ella usaría esa técnica, ella accedió. Me posicioné para dar una patada en su pecho y ella utilizó la maniobra recién mostrada. La practicamos un par de veces más y Rose me dijo que yo lo intentara, yo yo dije que si. Rose se concentró igual que yo e intentó golpearme pero yo utilicé la técnica de defensa y no lo logró, sonreí ya que pude hacer un movimiento bien (era super sencillo, pero yo me sentía una luchadora profesional). Luego de un rato de seguir practicando, el tutor nos mostró otra técnica, esta vez de ataque. Creo que estaban algo muy viejo ya que la mayoría de los novatos se quejaban.

Bueno ahora ve tu primero y a ver si logras golpearme- dijo Rose con una sonrisa diabólica

Claro que lo haré- dije sonriendo de la misma manera.

Me concentré y me posicioné, estaba repasando cada paso que dio el tutor para mostrarnos e hice el movimiento. Hice un amague de ir a golpear su hombro izquierdo pero golpee el derecho, no lo hice demasiado fuerte. Ella se podía defender y es lo que hizo. Lo logró y me golpeó en los pies con una patada giratoria en el piso. Yo me caí y aterricé en mi trasero. Eso dejaría un gran moreton. Rose me ayudó a levantarme.

Auch, tú ganas. Pero es porque yo no e sido tan entrenada como tú- dije tocándome en donde aterricé.

Yo siempre gano, ¿pero como que no estas tan entrenada como yo, yo me saltee 2 años de clases. Tu no entrenabas en tu antigua escuela?- preguntó sonriendo

Em... Si claro que entrenábamos. Solo que no prestaba atención- dije sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella no sabe que hace menos de 1 día yo era una humana e iba a una escuela donde lo más cerca de combate era gimnasia.

Ah, bueno si no quieres siendo golpeada es mejor prestar atención y aprender de los maestros- dio eso y se señaló a si misma. Me reí de eso

El tutor nos dijo que podíamos tomar agua y descansar un poco y luego irnos ya que estaba por sonar la campana. Yo tomé mucha agua, estaba realmente sedienta. Sonó la campana y con Rose caminamos por el campus y hablamos de cosas al azar. Ella me dijo que este fin de semana iba a ir a la iglesia para poder pasar más tiempo con Lissa, yo creía en Dios pero no iba muy a menudo a misa, prefería rezar al acostarme. Yo seguramente el fin de semana lo pase con Kami explicándole todo sobre el mundo vampiro y lo que era ser un Moroi. El día pasó bien y super rápido para mi suerte. Al terminar el día me iba a ir a mi cuarto pero Dimitri me dijo que Kirova quería hablar conmigo.

Llegué a la oficina y toqué la puerta, desde adentro Kirova gritó un adelante y yo pasé.

Hola directora, me dijo Guardián Belikov que quería hablar conmigo- dije

Si, por favor siéntese- dijo indicando la silla de enfrente a su escritorio, yo le hice caso y me senté.

Bueno, no se que sucede pero no tenemos ninguna ficha de usted ni de su amiga la señorita Kamila. Tampoco tenemos ningun pase de su anterior escuela hacia esta, lo cual es muy extraño. Le podría preguntar ¿Por que ?- me preguntó mirándome

Si, em... Kamila y yo no tenemos ni ficha ni pase que demuestre que fuimos transferidas aquí porque...- dije tratando de idear alguna mentira en mi cabeza. _Piensa Lucía, piensa, piensa. Tal vez es momento de decirle la verdad. No seguramente nos traten de locas o nos borren la memoria y nos lleven de vuelta al mundo humano._ Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido

* * *

_**Lo que está en cursiva son mis pensamientos**_

_** ¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (: **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola! Capítulo 8 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Necesito saber que les gusta mi historia sino _****_díganme y pueden dar sus opiniones. Besotes!_**

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

Puede contestar señorita?- pregunto la directora con cara seria

No tenemos esos documentos porque nosotras vivíamos en el mundo humano- respondí bajando la cabeza

Esta bien, y sus padres?- pregunto la directora

Vivíamos con mis hermanos mayores y mi abuela, nuestros padres nos abandonaron cuando teníamos 10 al igual que a Kamila. Kamila es casi una hermana para mi, para mis hermanos y para mi abuela, por eso cuando la abandonaron se fue a vivir conmigo- dije con tristeza. Aunque era una mentira era muy buena

Entiendo, bueno creo que este tema fue aclarado. Aunque después van a tener que darnos sus datos- dijo ella

Si claro, no hay problema directora- respondí

Bueno, se puede ir. Buenas noches señorita Lucía- Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella y me fui. Sali de la oficina de la directora y me encontré con Dimitri parado al lado de la puerta

Que haces aquí Dimitri- pregunté

Tengo que hablar con la directora sobre Rose- dijo el

Ah está bien. Yo ya hablé con ella, gracias por avisarme hoy que me necesitaba- dije sonriendo

De nada, bueno tengo que entrar a hablar con la directora. Buenas noches Lucía- dijo el

Gracias, igual para ti Dimitri- dije sonriendo. el asintió con la cabeza y entró a la oficina de la directora. Luego recordé que tenía que ir a hablar con Kami, no sabia como iba a hacer porque ya había pasado el toque de queda. Me tendría que escabullir en el dormitorio de Kami en un rato.

Llegué a mi cuarto y esperé un par de minutos para que no sospecharan nada. Vi por la ventana y vi que había un guardián vigilando el campus. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Baje las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y vi que en la recepción había una moroi con cara de sueño leyendo una revista casi dormida. aproveché cuando cerró los ojos por unos segundos y salí por la puerta si hacer ruido. Ya estaba afuera ahora solo necesitaba llegar al ala moroi sin ser descubierta. Me escondí en unos arbustos y cuando pasó un guardián me acosté en el suelo despacio para que no hiciera ruido, el guardián siguió sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba entre los arbustos. Agradecí a Dios y seguí, siempre con la misma técnica, hasta que por fin llegué al ala moroi.

Yo sabía cual era la habitación de Kami asi que ahora era entrar en la recepción correr hasta el cuarto de Kami y ahí estar tranquila. Espero que salga bien sino me iba a ir muuuy mal. Entre y vi que esta recepcionista estaba en el mismo estado que la de la recepción del ala dhampire, así que aproveché y cuando ella dormitó yo ya estaba subiendo la escalera lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ruido. Llegué a la habitación de Kami y toqué suavemente

Kami, soy yo- dije suavemente

Ya voy-dijo y abrió la puerta- pasa antes de que alguien te vea- dijo mientras yo pasaba

Gracias, bueno ahora te tengo q explicar todo sobre nuestra nueva vida no?- pregunte con una sonrisa

Sip y tengo demasiadas preguntas, espero que tengas para todas respuesta- dijo nerviosa

Si, creo que si. Cualquier cosa podemos preguntar en el libro aunque no explica demasiado sobre las razas de vampiros. Cuenta la historia de Rose y Lissa- dije todavía sonriendo. Me senté en su cama y ella se sentó a mi lado. Y ahí es cuando empezó su interrogatorio.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, yo le di respuestas sencillas, no quería se mareara y luego me estuviera preguntando las cosas 1000 veces. Le respondí todas sus preguntas y ella ya estaba cansada igual que yo. Ella estaba sentada a mi lada con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno en resumen:eres un vampiro con poderes, que se alimenta de sangre, tus enemigos de naturaleza son los Strigoi que son vampiros inmortales y mas adelante vas a tener guardianes, que es lo que soy yo, dhampires entrenados para asesinar Strigoi y servir a los moroi.

Wow, nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a terminar siendo una moroi, y cual es mi poder?- me preguntó y es una pregunta que no tenía respuesta

No lo se, vas a tener que averiguarlo. Los poderes de los moroi son de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, fuego, agua y aire. Pero hay uno que muy pocos moroi obtienen que es el espíritu santo, es el que San Vladimir tenía. Lissa tiene ese poder pero ella no lo sabe, se va a enterar más adelante, es un poder que sirve para muchas cosas: caminar en sueños, super coacción, hablar en la mente de alguien, etc. Se le va a llamar solo Espíritu. Pero Kami por favor tu no le vayas a decir a Lissa que ella es portadora del Espíritu- dije mirándola

Por qué?- me preguntó mirándome

Porque no podemos interferir en el libro, no se si ya no interferimos entrando en la historia. Me lo prometes? Porfis?- dije sonriendo dulcemente

Si tonta, te lo prometo- dijo abrazándome- Ahora que se lo que soy podemos dormir? Tengo muchísimo sueño

Si yo también, así que me voy. Nos vemos mañana mi moroi- dije sonriendo

No Lu, quédate. Si te descubren te castigaran. No se darán cuenta que no estas en tu habitación. Porfis?- dijo haciéndome puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Corrí en dirección a su cama y salte encima de ella que estaba sentada en el medio de la cama- Sip me quedo Jirafita- dije riéndome junto a ella. Nos acostamos y en menos de 1 minuto yo ya estaba soñando

* * *

_**¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola! Capítulo 9 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Necesito saber que les gusta mi historia sino _****_díganme y pueden dar sus opiniones. Besotes!_**

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

Me desperté a las 7:00 y Kami ya estaba despierta. Lo supe porque la puerta del baño estaba abierta y con la luz encendida. Yo me desperecé por unos 5 minutos y luego entre al baño para avisarle a Kami que me iba.

Kami, yo me tengo que ir a arreglarme y todo lo de más. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Jirafita- me acerqué a ella que se estaba arreglando el pelo en una coleta y le di un beso en la mejilla

Claro, adiós Lu. Cuídate Peti- me dijo sonriendo y saludándome con la mano cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta

Salí de la habitación de Kami y un par de morois ya estaban despiertos en el pasillo. Salí del ala moroi y me encaminé a mi habitación para aprontarme para mi clase. Llegue y me dí una ducha me puse mi ropa y me llevé mi cuaderno de apuntes y un lapiz. Salí de mi habitación y vi a Rose y me dirigí a ella.

¡Hola!- dije sonriendo

Hola Lu. Una pregunta ¿siempre te levantas tan alegre?- me preguntó sonriendo

No, en mis días malos no- dije todavía sonriendo

Ah- dijo riendo- Si no serias la persona mas entusiasta del mundo

Noo, estoy lejos de ser eso- dije riendo- Tu ya estas pronta para ir a clases- le pregunté sonriendo

Sip, podemos ir yendo si quieres- dijo

Si, claro. Vamos- dije sonriendo.

Caminamos con Rose hasta el salón de clases y Rose se encontró con Mason Ashford.

Hola Hathaway y compañía- dijo sonriendo

Que hay Mase. Ella es Lucía. Lucía este pelirrojo es Mason- dijo sonriendo

Un gusto Mason- dije dándole la mano

Un gusto Lucía- dijo el y yo sonreí

Bueno vamos adentro, ya debe estar por comenzar la clase- dijo Rose

Si vamos- dije yo

Entramos y habían un par de novicios mas. Mason se sentó atrás con nosotras y al lado de él se acomodó Eddie Castile.

Hola Eddie- dijo Rose

Hola Rose, ¿tú quien eres?- me preguntó

Hola, soy Lucía. Un gusto- dije dándole la mano y sonriendo

Un gusto Lucía. Soy Eddie- dijo el sonriendo

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y Stan arrancó la clase. Anoté un par de cosas y luego me aburrí y me puse a dibujar. Después de dibujar un rato me dí cuenta que la clase estaba apunto de terminar y Stan estaba escribiendo lo que iba de tarea. Yo miré a Rose con una ceja levantada y ella solo se encogió de hombros restandole importancia. yo anoté la campana y luego sonó la campana. Después de esta clase tuvimos clase de combate asi que con Rose nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Espero que hoy me fuera mejor que ayer y no termine en el suelo y con un moretón **Ahí. **

* * *

_**¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (:**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola! Capítulo 9 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Necesito saber que les gusta mi historia sino _****_díganme y pueden dar sus opiniones. Besotes!_**

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

Entramos a la clase y como entré con Rose se dieron cuenta de que era nueva. Yo me sonrojé muchisimo, no me gustaban estas cosas para nada. Un profesor me pidió que pasara al frente y asi hice pero con más presencia, no iba a ser la niña nueva de quien se burlaban.

Eres nueva ¿no?- dijo Stan

Si asi es. Soy Lucía. Igual ya vine la clase pasada- dije mirándolo

Y como es que no nos dimos cuenta de que eras nueva?- preguntó otro guardián

No lo se- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros

Esta bien- dijo Stan mirándome- Esta es su nueva compañera Lucía, puedes volver a tu posición. Yo asentí con la cabeza y volví hacia donde estaba Rose.

Odio a Stan- dijo Rose mirándolo con rabia

Yo me reí- Si me dí cuenta- dije tocándole el hombro y ella me miró con una sonrisa. En ese momento se nos acercó Mason junto a Eddie

Que hacen señoritas- dijo Mason sonriendole a Rose como tonto. Yo sonreí ante esto, me caía bien Mason, pero prefería Romitri (Es el nombre que se le da a la pareja de Rose y Dimitri).

Nada Mase- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente Rose- Tendríamos que algún día hacerle un pequeño chiste a Stan, no te parece?- dijo sonriendo

Me parece una gran idea- dijo Mason sonriendo, yo los miré con una ceja levantada y sonriendo. Rose me sonrió y me indicó que siguiéramos escuchando. Cuando los guardianes terminaron de explicar Rose hizo equipo con Mason y yo me quedé sola, el único que conocía era a Eddie. Yo lo miré y le sonreí

Quieres hacer equipo conmigo- dijo el sonriendo

Si, claro- dije sonriendo

Nos ubicamos en un lugar del gimnasio no muy lejos de donde estaban los guardianes que explicaban la clase. Yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil ya que Eddie era un gran guardián. Seguramente para el iba a ser super fácil derribarme y reírse de mi. El guardián explicaba un movimiento más complicado que el del otro día, era con muchos mas movimientos y a mi se me estaba complicando para hacerlos así que le dije a Eddie que el lo haga y yo me defendía ya que era un movimiento de ataque y yo me tenía que defender.

Estas lista- preguntó el ya en posición y yo asentí con la cabeza

El hizo el movimiento y yo no supe como defenderme y aterricé en el suelo de espaldas. Eddie me ayudó a levantarme.

Estas bien?- preguntó el sonriendo

Si- dije quejándome

Bueno lo intentas tu?- preguntó el y yo asentí con la cabeza

* * *

_**¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola! Primero que nada: PERDÓN por el capítulo de ayer que fuer MUY corto. Estaba super apurada. Capítulo 11 ! Gracias por las Rewievs y los Favs. Necesito saber que les gusta mi historia sino _****_díganme y pueden dar sus opiniones. Besotes!_**

**_Lo que está en cursiva son mis pensamientos_**

* * *

_Capítulo 11_

Me posicioné para atacar a Eddie y me concentré _A ver Lucía concéntrate tenes que golpear a Eddie, no podes siempre perder._ Miré en donde podía golpearlo y encontré ese lugar: En el pecho. Eddie ya estaba listo así que hice mi movimiento. No terminó bien ya que soy solo una principiante Eddie se defendió y yo quede otra vez en el suelo pero esta vez sonriendo. Eddie me tendió la mano y sonrió

Este no es mi día- dije riendo

Eddie se rió conmigo- Así parece, debe ser porque son los primeros días-dijo el sonriendo

Si debe ser eso- dije sonriendo. Luego de eso explicaron otro movimiento y a mi no me salía. Le dije a Eddie que lo hiciera el.

Estas segura? Este movimiento, si lo hago bien, te va a doler- dijo con una mueca

Oh, bueno, no importa- dije restandole importancia. Era obvio que a Eddie le iba a salir bien el movimiento y a mi me va a doler todo, pero seguramente voy a ir aprendiendo

Ok- dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso en posición y yo también. Sabia que esto me iba a doler así que ya estaba preparada. Respiré un par de veces y esperé que Eddie hiciera su movimiento. Lo hizo y con éxito yo estaba tirada en el suelo viendo pajarito en el aire. Eddie vino hasta donde yo estaba y se agachó a donde yo estaba tirada.

Estás bien? Creo que lo hice con mucha fuerza. Lo lamento- dijo el apenado. Yo volví a la realidad y sacudí mi cabeza.

Lo hiciste muy bien Eddie. Te salió muy bien el movimiento- dije sonriendo, todavía estaba muuy adolorida pero no lo iba a demostrar. Tengo mi orgullo.

Bueno gracias. Pero mejor vamos a ver a la doctora- dijo el un poco preocupado

No no no- dije muy terca y me quise levantar pero casi caigo de nuevo si no fuera por Eddie que me sostuvo- Estoy bien, solo es el golpe que todavía esta presente

Lucía, no nos cuesta nada ir hasta allá y...- lo corté

No, enserio, gracias Eddie pera ya se me va a pasar- dije sonriendo. Mire en dirección de donde estaba Rose y no estaba mejor que yo. También estaba tirada en el suelo y Mason la estaba ayudando a pararse sonriendo.

A Rose no le va mejor que a mi al parecer- dije mirando a Eddie que estaba a mi lado

Si así parece- dijo el sonriendo

Nos acercamos a donde estaban los chicos y fuimos a tomar agua. Realmente me dolía todo después de este entrenamiento pero mi cuerpo se iría adaptando a los golpes. Nos sentamos en los bancos y nos pusimos a hablar. Después de un par de minutos los guardianes nos avisaron que nos podíamos ir que ya había terminado la clase. Yo me fui con Rose y Mason y Eddie se fueron juntos a otro lado.

Y como te fue en la practica con Eddie?- preguntó Rose

Bien, me dio una paliza ya que es muy buen luchador, pero era obvio que iba a suceder. Tu me golpeaste y estuviste 2 años sin hacer nada de combate- dije sonriendo

¡Hey!. Yo era una de las mejores en clase de combate, lo seria todavía si no me hubiera ido- dijo ella

Si, pero te fuiste. Eso significa que me venció una chica sin 2 años de entrenamiento. Mi orgullo está herido- dije tocándome el pecho dramáticamente y Rose se rió igual que yo.

Vas a ver que con los entrenamientos con el camarada voy a recuperar esos 2 años perdidos- dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa

Ni lo dudes- dije para mi

Eh?- preguntó Rose sin saber lo que dije

Que si, que seguramente- dije sonriendole

Bueno voy a ver a Liss. No vemos luego Lu- dijo sonriendo

Claro. Adiós Rose, saludos para Lissa- dije y Rose ya estaba caminando en dirección a Lissa

Seguro- gritó Rose

Yo me iba a ver con Kami para ver que tal le estaba yendo en sus clases pero no sabía donde estaba así que la fui a buscar por el campus caminando lentamente y disfrutando de la noche

* * *

_**¡Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Saludos Lula-Romitri (:**_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer un POV de Kami. ¿Que les parece? Si les gusta la idea diganmelo en las reviews!**_


	12. ¡¡Aviso!

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno hago esto que es un aviso:**_

_**Les quería avisar que ahora los fines de semana no voy a subir capítulo porque se me está complicando un poco para subir. Igual tal vez entro de poco haga una maratón de capítulo ( serían varios capítulos subidos en un día). Si les parece que haga eso diganme. Muchos besos! :)**_

_**Saludos Lula-Romitri :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaa! ¡Mil Perdonessss por no subir capitulo ayer! Es que estaba comprando cosas para navidad y tuve actividades en la tarde y cuando volví a mi casa estaba MUERTA! Bueno capítulo 12! Tal vez mañana suba capítulo aunque sea navidad para remendar que no subí capítulo ayer. Realmente espero que me puedan disculpar, no fue intencionalmente. Ahora con otro tema: solo vi una Review que decía que le gustaba la idea de hacer una maratón de capítulos o como me dio la idea ****lady-werempire** **hacer un capítulo extenso. Si solo tengo una review es porque no les agradó la idea. Vamos a ver, si veo que a mas personas les gusta la idea subo el capítulo extenso. Ahora empecemos con el capítulo._ Muchos saludos y besos_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 12_

Seguí caminando por todo el campus buscando a Kami y no la encontraba. Vi una banca y me senté ahí para apreciar la luna, había luna llena y estaba hermosa, me quedé ahí sentada viendo la luna y las estrellas. Hasta que alguien se sentó al lado mio.

Que haces aquí sentada sola?- preguntó Dimitri

Nada, simplemente estaba buscando a Kami y no la encuentro entonces me senté a ver la luna- dije sin sacar la vista del cielo

Ah- respondió el

Tu que haces aquí Profesor- dije mirándolo sonriendo

El sonrió- Estoy esperando a Rose, tengo que tener un ojo sobre ella- dijo el

Ejem, no creo que se vuelva a ir. Tiene un motivo para quedarse- dije volviendo a mirar al cielo. Ese motivo era el, pero no se lo iba a decir

Ah si?- preguntó el y estoy casi segura que levantó una ceja- Cual es ese motivo?

Lissa- respondí. Ademas de él, el otro motivo era Lissa.

Pueda que tengas razón pero no me voy a arriesgar- dijo el parándose en frente mio

Hey! Yo quiero seguir viendo la luna, soy una criatura de la noche- dije con voz tenebrosa sonriendo

El levantó una ceja con una sonrisa torcida- Lo dudo. Esta por empezar tu clase. Mejor ve, luego ves a tu amiga- dijo el

Ok, nos vemos luego profesor- dije sonriendo y me fui.

Amaba como Dimitri buscaba a Rose, eran tan tiernos juntos. Tal vez pase entro de poco el encuentro de Rose con Jesse en el cuarto abandonado. Eso le va a costar un par de burlas a Rose pero Dimitri la iba a ayudar. Ojala y pudiera saber en que parte del libro estoy viviendo y espero que no hayamos cambiado nada de la historia.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase y así hasta que terminó mi turno y podíamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Ahora si iba a buscar a Kami, necesitaba estar un rato con mi mejor amiga, también teníamos que averiguar en que elemento se especializa Kami. Tal vez cuando yo estuviera más entrenada podríamos combatir juntas. Me guié a las clases de ella y la busque pero con lo que me encontré es con Rose y Lissa discutiendo con Mia y su grupo, entre ello estaba Aron el ex novio de Lissa. Esta debe ser su primer pelea ya que estaban en la cafetería y Rose llegué a escuchar que amenazaba a Mia, yo estaba sonriendo apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Bu- alguien se puso detrás mio mientras yo estaba mirando en dirección de Rose. Yo golpee a ese alguien en el estomago y el se quejó

Lu soy yo- dijo Kami agarrándose el estomago

Aii Kamii, lo lamento, pero no tendrías que haberme asustado- dije abrazándola

Oh, esta bien. La próxima tendré en cuenta que aunque seas pequeña tienes fuerza- ella sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y yo rodé los ojos

Siempre e tenido fuerza- dije sonriendo orgullosa

Si claro como digas- dijo ella y yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos- Que estabas haciendo?, no te vi en todo el día

Te busqué a la hora del almuerzo pero como no te encontré me senté a mirar la noche. Está super linda- dije sonriendo

Si, es cierto. En casa no se ve tan linda la noche- dijo ella también sonriendo.

Bueno. ¿ Fuiste a los alimentadores?- le pregunté

Sip. No precisé que tu me acompañaras para ir- dijo ella sonriendo

Aja claro- dije riendo bajo- ¿Como te fue en clase?

Bien, todo aburrido como en una escuela normal. Todavía odio las matemáticas- dijo ella con cara enojada

Si yo también- le dije

Y a ti como te fue?- me preguntó

Bien, aunque estoy un poco golpeada ya que en clase de combate me dieron una buena paliza. Todos son demasiado buenos para derrotarlos- dije cansada. Todavía me dolía el golpazo que me di hoy con Eddie.

Bueno vamos a mi habitación o nos quedamos aquí paradas- me preguntó. Yo me giré en dirección en donde estaban discutiendo Rose y Mia y ya no estaban.

Vamos, pero no a tu habitación- dije tirando de su mano hacia la salida. La iba a llevar hasta cerca de la cabaña de Rose y Dimitri. Sonreí al verla, en mis vueltas por el campus la había visto y me pareció un buen lugar para ver en que se especializó mi amiga.

Llegamos, aquí nadie nos vera- le dije cuando ya estábamos al lado de la cabaña- a ver intenta prender fuego esta ramita- dije agarrando una rama del suelo y poniéndola en frente de Kami. Ella asintió y me preguntó como lo hacia.

Emm, supongo que te tienes que concentrar en la rama y pensar que se incendiara- le dije. La verdad no tenía ni idea de como hacer que usara su poder.

Esta bien, lo intentaré- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y concentrándose esperé un par de minutos y nada estaba sucediendo.

A ver espera- dije- intenta hacer llamas con tus manos.

Y eso como lo hago?- preguntó

Usa tu imaginación- le dije

Mmm, esta bien- dijo ella con pocas ganas. Ella hizo algunos movimientos un poco chistosos pero no salió una bola de fuego de sus manos.

Intenta sacar agua de mi botella- dije sacando de mi mochila una botella con agua. Ella respiró profundo e intentó varios movimientos pero nada.

Ok, no puedo- dijo exasperada

Yo se que puedes. Todos los moroi tienen un elemento- dije animándola

Haber prueba mover esa roca- dije apuntando una roca pequeña que había en el suelo ella asintió pero la roca no se movió

Mmm, bueno prueba con aire- dije sentada en el suelo- prueba mover mi pelo con una ráfaga de aire.

Lu, me estoy aburriendo- dijo sentándose también en el suelo enfrente mio- que tal si lo dejamos para otro día

No, yo se que tu puedes Kami. Solo tienes que concentrarte- le dije

Agh, Ok- dijo ella parándose otra vez, yo me quedé sentada- Si no sirve este nos vamos no? ya que están todos los elementos

En realidad no. Estaba aquel que yo te explique que unos pocos Moroi tenian, el espiritu- dije

A si cierto. Dudo que tenga ese, no soy tan importante- dijo sonriendo, yo también le sonreí

Dale Kamila, antes de que te golpee- dije riendo, ella levantó las manos divertida

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! _**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	14. Chapter 13

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo 13!****._ Muchos saludos y besos_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 13_

Seguimos intentando varias maniobras pero ni fuego, ni tierra, ni aire, ni agua podía dominar Kami y ella ya se estaba cansando. por lo que se sentó en el suelo y con una mano en la cara me miro con una ceja levantada. Se notaba que estaba aburrida y nosotras tendríamos que irnos a nuestra habitación entro de poco ya que estaba por ser el toque de queda.

¿Que más quieres que intente?- preguntó ella- Ya me estoy cansando y tengo sueño. Ademas tengo que estudiar para Historia.

No lo se, tienes que tener un elemento porque todos los moroi tienen uno- le dije pensando- lo que no se cual es. Yo también estoy cansada, por suerte no tengo que estudiar- sonreí

No te burles enana- dijo ella también sonriendo. Yo le saqué la lengua

Vamos a probar si tienes el espíritu- le dije aunque dudaba que lo tuviera

Está bien- dijo ella parándose hasta que la detuve

No no, quédate sentada- le dije haciéndole señas con las manos. Ella se sentó- Bueno toca esa plantita, concéntrate en la planta y querer que crezca- le dije

Está bien- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y respirando. Nada sucedió durante un par de segundos hasta que vi que la planta le empezaba a crecer el tallo- Debe ser broma- dijo Kami con los ojos muy abiertos

Lo hiciste- dije parándome de un salto- Tienes el don del Espíritu- dije saltando. Kami se paró y yo me le tiré encima, literalmente. Me reí cuando Kami no soportó y nos caímos

¡Lucía!- dijo Kami riéndose- Quítate

Ok, está bien. Pero es genial- le dije levantándome y le ayude a levantarse- Tenemos que seguir practicando, yo se un par de trucos del espíritu gracias a los libros. Igual no comentes nada todavía porque Rose y Lissa lo tienen que descubrir. ¿Ok?- le dije

Si, está bien- dijo ella. Seguimos riéndonos un rato más y me acordé que era el toque de queda.- Kamila! tenemos que irnos!- le dije muy nerviosa

Hey, que te pasa?- preguntó ella- Te picó una hormiga?- dijo ella riéndose

Ja ja, muy graciosa, pero no. Si no te acuerdas es el toque de queda y tu tienes que estudiar- dije eso y a Kami se le borró la sonrisa y se agarró la cabeza

Es cierto- dijo ella- Tenemos que irnos ya- dijo ella tan nerviosa como yo. Yo ya iba a dar vuelta para irnos pero me choque con alguien-Wow, lo lamento...- y ahí quedó mi frase porque me di cuenta de que con quien me choqué fue con Dimitri y el no estaba sonriendo

Que hacen aquí a está hora? Ya pasó el toque de queda- dijo el muuy serio lo cual me dio un poquito de miedo

Emm... nosotras... estábamos...- traté de decir pero no me salía ninguna mentira y Kami a mi lado estaba igual

Quieren que le diga a Kirova para que venga y le explican a ella?- preguntó el todavía serio

No no precisa. Mira, estábamos probando que elemento tenia Kamila porque nunca lo a usado y no sabíamos que especialidad tenía- le dije yo seria y nada nerviosa

Eso es imposible ya que los moroi saben en que se especializan desde el principio- dijo el

Si pero...- yo no le podía decir que nosotras hace poco eramos humanas comunes y Kami me dio una mirada que lo dio a entender

Pero que?- preguntó Dimitri

Nada.¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunté- Nos vas a llevar con Kirova?-Le pregunté desafiándolo y Kami me dio una mirada de que no lo hiciera pero no le hice caso. Después de todo yo no iba a terminar todos mis años aquí y supongo que en algún momento volveríamos al mundo humano y esto no existiría. Y él no era mi profesor.

No, pero la próxima vez si- dijo él- Tienen suerte de que no estuvieran haciendo nada inapropiado. Eso les valdría una suspención o algo peor

Si, lo entiendo. Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo- dije yo

Está bien. Pueden volver a sus habitaciones, pero que sea la primera y última vez que las vea aquí luego del toque de queda

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! _**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	15. Capítulo Extenso

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo 14!****.Les explico que ayer no subí capítulo porque estaba escribiendo el capítulo extenso :). Una cosa más voy a hacer 2 capítulos extensos, el próximo lo subiré el lunes. _ Muchos saludos y besos_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 14_

Claro, Profesor- dije caminando al lado de Kami para volver a nuestras habitaciones

Lu, en que rayos estas pensando para desafiarlo- dijo Kami mirándome seria

Vamos, esto no va a afectar nuestra escuela en el mundo humano- le dije sin darle importancia

Si, pero igual. No tendrías que hacer eso, te pueden expulsar de la academia por no respetar a tus profesores- dijo ella

Rodé los ojos- No es que no lo respete. Solo quería divertirme un poco- dije tranquila- Tranquilízate, no haré que me echen de la Academia- dije sonriendole

Esta bien- dijo ella todavía un poco enojada- me sacaras canas verdes Enana- dijo ella sonriendo

Pss, ya las tienes- dije riéndome y ella me golpeo en la cabeza. Seguimos hablando de camino al ala Dhampire y cuando llegamos nos despedimos. Yo entré y fui a los baños para lavarme la cara ya que hacia bastante calor y quería refrescarme. Cuando salí me dirigí a mi habitación ya que estaba muuy cansada. Me acosté con mi pijamas de ositos y me puse a pensar que Kami tenia el don de Espíritu, eso significaba que cuando empezara a utilizarlo tendría que luchar ella sola contra la oscuridad. A diferencia de Lissa que tenía a Rose que absorbía su oscuridad. Yo tendría que ayudar a Kami con ese tema pero ahora tenía mucho sueño para pensar. En el instante que cerré los ojos ya estaba dormida. Estaba soñando con algo como una playa hasta que sonó mi alarma, le puse el volumen muy alto por lo cual cuando sonó me asuste y caí de la cama.

Menuda manera de empezar la mañana- me dije a mi misma. Me dirigí al baño todavía dormida pero con noción de donde estaba, me di una ducha y me apronté para empezar el día. Hoy no tenía clases ya que era Domingo, Rose me había dicho que ella y Lissa irían a la misa, pero yo quería saber que iba a hacer Kami hoy. Tal vez podríamos practicar con el espíritu, o tal vez a ella le quedó alguna duda de lo que le había explicado de lo que era ser un moroi.

Salí de mi habitación y me di cuenta que me levanté temprano porque no había nadie en los pasillos, salí al campus y disfruté de los rayos de sol que quedaban hasta que alguien me asustó por atrás.

Era Eddie y se estaba riendo a carcajadas por como reaccioné ante su broma- Wow, te asustaste Lu?- preguntó el tomando aire.

Ja ja- le pegué suave en el hombro- Maldita sea, me asustaste bastante- le dije cruzada de brazos, el todavía se reía. Yo levante una ceja

Ok, fue muy gracioso- dijo parando de reírse aunque con una sonrisa

Puse los ojos en blanco- Si claro. Que haces despierto tan temprano un domingo?

Nada, no podía dormir con el frío así que me levanté. Tu que hacías?- preguntó el

Nada iba a ver a Kami- le dije

Ah...¿ Quien es Kami?- preguntó el divertido

Yo sonreí- Es mi mejor amiga

Ah, ella es una moroi- dijo entendiendo

Sip, me dirigía hacia el ala Moroi, hasta que tu me asustaste- dije con mirada acusatoria

El se rió- Bueno, si quieres te puedo acompañar al ala moroi. Aunque no me disculpo por haberte asustado, fue muy divertido como saltaste- dijo todavía riendo

Idiota- murmuré y empecé a caminar con el al lado mio. Fuimos hablando de cosas de combate, hasta que se me vino una pregunta a la mente

Espera, ¿ cuando es el baile?- le pregunté, al baile que me refería es en donde Rose viste el vestido que le encanta a Dimitri

En un 1 mes creo, tal vez menos- respondió el pensando

Ah- dije yo. Eso significa que hace poco las chicas habían regresado. Ojala lo que pasó en Spokane no hubiera sucedido, pero presiento que si eso no hubiera sucedido Rose no tendría tanta experiencia, lo único que le diría es que disfrutara de su mejor amigo, pero eso podría cambiar la historia así que es mejor mantener mi pico cerrado.

Bueno llegamos- dijo Eddie frenándose, yo ni me había dado cuenta

Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dije sonriendo

De nada- dijo el sonriendo- te veo luego Lu

Claro- le dije y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Entré en el ala Moroi y me dirigí a la habitación de Kami. Toqué la puerta un par de veces suave pero nadie respondía por lo que toqué mas fuerte. Desde adentro sentí el ruido de una cama y sonreí. Kami abrió la puerta con cara de dormida total, yo muy normal, le salté encima.

Holaaa- le dije gritando sin salir de encima suyo y sonriendo

Ella se rió- Lu, quítate. No pesas como una pluma- dijo todavía riendo, yo le saqué la lengua y me levanté- Que haces despertándome tan temprano un Domingo- dijo lo último gritando y con cara de loca. Ella se levantó del suelo y se volvió a su cama.

Simplemente quería pasar hoy contigo- dije sonriendo pero ella no me prestaba atención, por lo que agarré un almohadón del sillón y se lo tiré en la cara. Ella levantó la cara de la almohada y me miro mala, agarró el almohadón y me lo tiró y así empezamos una guerra de almohadas, yo todavía estaba parada delante de la puerta. En un momento ella me tiro un almohadón pero yo me agaché, ella se tapó la boca y se quedó quieta, por lo que aproveche y le tiré un almohadón. Ella todavía tenía esa cara mientras yo reía

Lu...- dijo ella, ella me hizo una seña para que me diera vuelta y atrás mio estaba Dimitri. Yo trataba de no reírme, por lo que miré a Kami otra vez. Ella estaba tratando de no reírse también.

Se puede saber que están haciendo?- dijo Dimitri cruzado de brazos

Em... guerra de almohadas?- dije mostrandole una almohada que tenía en la mano y sonriendo inocentemente

Si, claro. De eso ya me dí cuenta- dijo él todavía serio

Espera- dije yo- Nadie me dijo que no podía venir a divertirme con mi amiga en su habitación- dije yo- A no ser que pasemos el toque de queda

Kamila todavía estaba sentada en su cama abrazada a un almohadón y mirando a Dimitri y a mi. Lo que decía era verdad nadie nos dijo que no podíamos hacer esto, pero tenía un poco de miedo de que no se permitiera y Dimitri nos llevara con Kirova.

Si, puede ser. Pero no se puede hacer el ruido que estaban haciendo- dijo él

Esta bien, entendido. Ya se pasó la guerra de almohadas también- dije yo

Bueno las dejo para que sigan... divirtiéndose- dijo él y se fue

Con Kami no empezamos a reír muy fuerte, hasta que yo le dije que se riera mas bajo- Shh, que puede volver- dije entre risas

Tu te diste cuenta que le tiré un almohadón a Dimitri Belikov- dijo ella todavía riendo- yo podría estar muerta en este momento

No- dije sin importancia- Dimitri se dedica a matar Strigoi, no Morois indisciplinadas- dije riendo, ella me tiró la almohada que tenía en las manos- Ok, arréglate así vamos a comer el desayuno, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Está bien- dijo ella fue hacia su armario, sacó la ropa y se metió en el baño. Ella salió y vestía una chaqueta larga negra y violeta con un pantalón jean desteñido, yo llevaba puesto un buzo canguro DC y pantalón deportivo gris.

Vamos- dijo ella sonriendo. Íbamos caminando y cuando estábamos por pasar la iglesia le dije a Kami que se acercara conmigo. El padre estaba adelante de todos dando la misa, pude distinguir que Rose y Lissa se sentaban juntas y que Dimitri estaba al final, también estaba Christian Ozera sentado en otro de los bancos del final. Kami y yo estábamos mirando desde la puerta de la capilla, ella me tocó el hombro y me hizo un ademan de moverme

No era que tenías hambre?- preguntó ella

Siii, mejor vamos- dije sonriendo como una niña pequeña, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar aquí, era cuando Mia les había tirado el hielo del techo encima a Rose y a Lissa.

Seguimos el camino a la cafetería y cuando llegamos yo me pedí una chocolatada y 4 donas, Kami, aunque fuera Moroi ahora, se pidió una Coca-cola y 2 alfajores de chocolate. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y comimos mientras hablábamos, yo recordé que luego de esta comida Kami tenía que ir con los alimentadores.

Kami, tu después de comer tienes que ir con los alimentadores- dije yo

Ah cierto. Bueno pero quiero seguir comiendo esto por ahora- dijo ella comiendo su alfajor. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Ella terminó su comida y nos dirigimos a los alimentadores. Ella se alimentó y luego nos fuimos

Bueno, que quieres hacer ahora- le pregunté sonriendo

No lo se, tu que quieres hacer?- me preguntó ella

Que tal si entrenas un poco el espíritu?- le pregunté sonriendo

Si, porque no- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Salimos hacia el campus y nos dirigimos otra vez a la cabaña era el mejor lugar para entrenar con el espíritu por ahora. Llegamos y nos sentamos en el suelo como ayer. Le dije a Kami lo que tenía que hacer y ella lo hizo, un par de cosas le salieron, como hacer crecer una planta, y otras no, como sanarme una rasguño que tenía en la mano, pero supongo que le iría saliendo con el paso del tiempo.

Wow, esto si que cansa- dijo Kami acostándose en el suelo

Si lo sé- le dije entendiendo- Si quieres descansa un poco

Claro que si- dijo ella sonriendo yo también sonreí y me acosté en el suelo frente a ella

Una pregunta... Tu aún tienes tu celular?- le pregunté

Sip, lo tengo aquí. Para que lo quieres?- me preguntó ella

Tal vez podemos intentar un truco que estoy segura que te va a gustar- dije sonriendo

Ella se sentó y me miró con una sonrisa ansiosa- Bueno dime

Es super coacción, hace que los demás hagan lo que tu quieras, aunque utilizarla no esta bien. Así que no la uses en público- le dije seria

Está bien. Como puedo coaccionar entonces- preguntó

Bueno tienes que pensar en lo que quieras que haga y mirarme a los ojos. Supongo que necesita concentración- le dije restandole importancia a eso último

Esta bien, lo intentaré- dijo sonriendo

Bueno, pero grábalo quiero saber a que me vas a obligar- dije sonriendo, ella sacó su celular y empezó a filmar. Yo estaba atenta a todo lo que estaba haciendo ella hasta que me miró a los ojos y no supe nada más, solo que tenía que hacerle caso a Kami. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que cuando regresé al mundo supe que Kami lo había logrado

Bien, que me hiciste hacer- le pregunté sonriendo

Míralo tú misma- dijo ella riendo, me pasó el celular y vi que me hizo bailar reggaetón, me reí junto a ella

Wow, que bien que bailo- dije sonriendo orgullosa aunque lo hacía en broma

Si lo que digas- dijo ella por lo que la golpee

Bueno ahora si que estoy cansada, que podemos hacer?- pregunto Kami sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

Tal vez podemos entrenar, necesito mejor si no quiero que me golpeen otra vez en las prácticas- dije con una mueca

Si claro, tu me ayudaste con esto, supongo que puedo tener una bolsa de boxeo mientras tu la golpeas- dijo ella sonriendo

No se como te soporto, realmente- dije riendo

Es porque soy tu mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña

Si debe ser eso- nos reímos las dos juntas. La ayudé a levantarse y no dirigimos al gimnasio para que pudiera entrenar

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! _**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	16. Capítulo extenso 1 de 2

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo extenso 2 parte 1****!**** _Muchos saludos y besos_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo Extenso parte 2/1_

Llegamos al gimnasio y no había nadie por suerte, Kami estaba al lado mio mirando con una sonrisa. Yo caminé hacia los baños para ver si había alguien, pero estaba vacío.

No hay nadie, puedo entrenar tranquila- dije sonriendo

Bueno, ve y preparate con lo que sea que te tengas que poner y yo te ayudo en lo que pueda- dijo Kami con una sonrisa

Voy a buscar los guantes de boxeo. Ya vuelvo- le dije dirigiéndome a una de las puertas que contenía todos los elementos para las practicas, encontré lo guantes y le llevé unos pero para que yo los golpeara.

Le tire los guantes a Kami y yo me coloque los míos- Estas lista- le dije a Kami cuando ya me había colocado los guantes

Sip- dijo ella y puso las manos a la altura de la cara suya para que los golpee. Yo me posicioné y golpee los guantes.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que tendría que luchar Kami para no volverse loca, eso me enojó un poco. Kami era como la hermana que nunca tuve para mi, aveces podía ser pesada y enojona pero todos los somos, tenía que planear algo para que eso no le sucediera a Kami. No quería que mi mejor amiga se volviera loca y se quisiera matar. Obviamente ella siempre me iba a tener a mi para ayudarla. Eramos como Rose y Lissa versión humana. Mejor dicho ex- humana.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que Kami me gritaba que parara me despegué de mis pensamientos y me concentré en lo que decía Kami

Lucía- ella me gritó bajando las manos y como yo todavía estaba golpeando le pegué en la cara, ella se cayó de espaldas

Kami- grite y me arrodille junto a ella me di cuenta de que había alguien mas en el gimnasio, pero no me fijé quienes eran- Estas bien Kami, no fue mi intensión golpearte. Lo lamento

Ouch- dijo ella tocándose en donde la golpee y sentándose. Alguien se arrodilló junto a mi y descubrí que era Dimitri. El se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, luego de levantarla la sentó en una de las bancas y yo me senté al lado de ella, yo le tomé la mano y Kami me sonrió para tranquilizarme- Tranquila, estoy bien Lu

Lo lamento tanto Kami- dije muy apenada, Dimitri volvió con un botiquín y una bolsa de hielo. Le puso el hielo en donde tenía un poco morado por el golpe, y luego le revisó un poco donde la golpee

No tienes herida grave, seguramente te quede un moretón pero nada grave- dijo Dimitri volviendole a poner el hielo- Y tu en que estabas pensando para pegarle?- me miró a mi

No lo sé... simplemente no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía a Kami y cuando ella bajo las manos yo no paré. No fue queriendo- dije apenada y bajando la cabeza, Kami me apretó la mano y yo la miré

Está bien, la próxima vez fíjate lo que estas haciendo- dijo el mirándome serio, me enoje porque no lo había echo queriendo y es como si me acusara

Ya te dije, no fue queriendo- dije muy seria

Lu...- dijo Kami y me miró

Yo no dije que lo hayas echo queriendo, solo digo que debes tener mas cuidado- dijo el todavía tranquilo, estoy casi segura que me puse roja de la rabia, yo me quedé mirando a Kami sin decir nada

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! _**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo extenso 2 parte 2****!**** _Muchos saludos y besos. No había podido subir porque estaba de vacaciones. El capítulo es muy corto, lo se, pero mañana subiré uno más largo :)_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo Extenso parte 2/2_

No miré a Dimitri ya que seguramente si lo miraba enloquecería. Estaba muy enojada, nunca golpearía a Kami queriendo y estoy segura de que el pensaba que si. Dimitri le dijo que se mantuviera con hielo en la herida y si le dolía algo fuera a la enfermería, luego de eso el se fue y nos dejó solas todavía en el gimnasio

No lo puedo creer- exclamé furiosa- El cree que yo te golpee queriendo

Tranquilízate Lu- dijo ella tocándome el hombro- él pensara eso pero yo no, yo se que no estabas prestando atención a lo que hacias

Si lo sé- dije sonriendo un poco- Realmente lo lamento

Ya basta- dijo ella seria- No me pidas mas disculpas, no las necesito

Esta bien- dije sonriendo- Dimitri es un idiota- dije cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña

Ella se rió- Si claro un idiota muy guapo- dijo levantando las cejas

Yo me reí- Si, pero puede ser que tenga un poquitin de razón, nadie sabría si fue queriendo o no que te golpee. Solo tu lo sabes porque eres mi mejor amiga- dije

Mmmm, no lo sé, tal vez si- dijo ella restandole importancia- Vas a seguir entrenando o que?

Noo, ya tuve suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Necesito un descanso- dije

Si claro, quieres ir a mi habitación?- preguntó ella

Si, pero acompáñame a mi habitación, quiero ver si tengo mi celular- dije sonriendo, ella asintió y salimos del gimnasio en dirección a mi habitación. Llegamos y yo empecé a buscar por todos lados, después de unos minutos lo encontré en la ropa que llevaba cuando llegamos a la academia. Sonreí y miré a Kami

Listo, podemos ir- dije yo guardando mi celular en el bolsillo, yo creía que no se podía usar celular en la academia por lo cual cuando llegáramos a la habitación de Kami le diría que lo escondiera en algún lugar para que nadie se enterara. Cuando llegamos me tiré en la cama de Kami y me puse a mirar todas las fotos de mis amigas, realmente habían pasado un par de cosas. Algunas amigas tenían novios nuevos y cosas así, Kami estaba acostada al lado mio mirando su celular. Estábamos muy concentradas comentando cosas de nuestras amigas cuando de pronto la puerta sonó y Kami se encogió de hombros sin moverse de la cama

Quien es?- gritó Kami

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! _**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo 18****!**** _Muchos saludos y besos. No había podido subir porque estaba de vacaciones. El capítulo es muy corto, lo se, pero mañana subiré uno más largo :)_**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 18_

Guardián Belikov- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Kami se levantó de la cama a abrir la puerta

Hola guardián Belikov- dijo Kami se corrió de la puerta para que el pasara, el le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza en modo de gracias

Hola profesor- dije yo sonriendo, Dimitri al parecer no le agradaba el apodo, pero no era un insulto y después de todo el era un profesor

Lucía, contigo quería hablar. La directora Kirova quiere verte en su oficina- dijo el

Yo no he hecho nada malo- dije levantando las manos, Kami me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- Bueno voy a ver que necesita de mi la Directora- dije parándome de la cama de Kami, yo había escondido mi celular antes de que el entrara, luego le diría a Kami donde lo escondí.

Adiós Lu, suerte- dijo Kami abrazándome, creo que pensaba que me iban a suspender o que me iban a mandar a la guerra. Yo sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo

No me van a matar Kami, tranquila. En un rato vuelvo- dije sonriendole. Me solté de Kami y me fui con Dimitri.

Sabes para que me necesita la directora?- pregunté mientras caminaba

No, solo me mandaron a buscarte- dijo el.

El camino fue todo en silencio después de esa"charla", yo me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. En mi mente repasaba una y otra vez mis actos y ninguno fue malo, eso creo. Llegamos a la oficina de Kirova y Dimitri llamó, la Directora gritó un adelante y nosotros pasamos. Esta mujer me daba miedo solo con su presencia

Buenas tarde Directora- dije yo

Buenas tardes, puede tomar asiento- dijo ella yo tomé asiento

Bueno para lo que la llame era para preguntarle algo- dijo ella

Si, lo que sea- dije yo, tenía un poco de miedo de su pregunta

Bueno usted me dijo que usted y la señorita Larrosa han vivido en el mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo- yo asentí con la cabeza aunque el tema no me gustaba demasiado- Bueno y ustedes deben haber concurrido a una escuela humana, no?- preguntó ella, yo otra vez asentí con la cabeza- Eso significa que usted no ha tenido entrenamiento como guardiana y su amiga no sabe como usar su poder?- preguntó ella

Em, si. Nosotras en la escuela teníamos clase de gimnasia y ese tipo de cosas pero, Kami al ser moroi y estar entre los humanos no podía entrenar con su poder, ademas de que no sabe cual es- dije yo, sabía que tenía que decir eso ya que, hasta que Rose y Lissa descubrieron el espíritu, todos pensaban que los portadores de dicho poder no tenian un elemento pero pensaban que lo desarrollarían más adelante

Entiendo, así que: Usted no ha concurrido a ninguna clase de combate antes de entrar en la academia y su amiga no sabe cual es su elemento- dijo ella razonando todo

En resumen, si- dije yo

Usted y su amiga van a poder adaptarse aquí o van a necesitar clases extra demás de las normales?- pregunto ella. Era lo que yo temía, Kami no creo que se quisiera quedar aquí para siempre, y yo, aunque ame San Vladimir, también extrañaba a mi familia, por lo que aunque tuviéramos clases extra y todo lo demás, no nos adaptaríamos a la Academia. Yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no sabía que responder. Yo no podía responder por Kami ya que ella no pensaba igual que yo. Entonces se me vino una idea a la mente.

Directora, tal vez lo mejor sería ver un par de días más y así sabremos si las 2 nos podemos adaptar. Si Kami no se adapta, tal vez, necesitaremos esas clases extra. Pero por ahora prefiero dejarlo así- dije yo tranquila. En cuanto saliera de aquí le diría a Kami para ver que pensaba ella sobre este tema, eramos un dúo**(****N/A: a lo que me refiero con dúo es que una de nuestras profesoras en el liceo no comenzó a decir dúo dinámico a Kami y a mi y después de eso siempre lo usamos. Es muy tonto, lo sé, pero me gusto la idea de añadirlo:)** **).**

Me parece bien su idea- dijo ella su mirada no cambió en nada aunque dijera que mi idea era buena. Podría demostrar que tenía emociones de vez en cuando ¿no?- Puede volver a sus actividades, Señorita- yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta. Salí y me quede pensando en que haría con este tema, no quería que Kami hiciera algo que no quería. Nadando en mis pensamientos me olvidé que Dimitri también estaba en la oficina de Kirova y que cuando salí el salió junto a mi. Casi salto 5 metros cuando me di cuenta que estaba al lado mio, realmente no tenía buenos reflejos si no lo noté.

Te pareció buena la idea que dí Dimitri?- le pregunté mientras caminaba

Supongo que es lo mejor, no deben tomar decisiones aceleradas- dijo el

Lo voy a tomar como un si- dije sonriendo, el rodó los ojos. Me acompaño hasta cierta parte del campus ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer _Rose_ dijo una voz en mi mente por lo que sonreí. Seguramente ese era el tema que Dimitri tenía que atender. Llegué a su habitación y le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Kirova, luego de que terminé la miré.

Que haremos?- pregunté- no creo que nos adaptemos a un mundo que o es nuestro, pero por otro lado no se como volver a ser humanas- dije susurrando lo ultimo

Todo tiene que ser tan complicado? -preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Porque sino la vida sería demasiado fácil- dije sonriendo y mirándola

Si supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Gracias por las Rewievs!_**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**

**_Este es uno de los capítulos más completos que he hecho este último tiempo. Espero sepan disculparme por eso _**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo 19****! ¡Muchisimas gracias por las rewievs, realmente me encanta las cosas que ponen acerca de mi historia. Se los agradezco mucho! **** _Muchos saludos y besos. _**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 19_

Kami me tendría que ir yendo, mañana creo que tenemos que correr en clase de combate- dije yo sin ganas

Kami se rió- Suerte con eso- dijo ella todavía riendo, yo ya me había levantado de su cama y estaba cerca de la puerta. Agarre un almohadón y se lo tiré en la cara sonriendo- Hey no a la violencia

Rodé los ojos- Si claro. Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego Jirafita- dije eso y me fui- Ya estaba por amanecer y eso significaba la noche para los vampiros, pero antes de ir a mi habitación quería dar unas vueltas por el campus, disfrutaba demasiado este paisaje. Ahora mientras caminaba recordé que no sabía como iba a regresar al mundo humano, yo ya extrañaba a mi familia y creo que Kami también. Era hora de volver a mi habitación porque se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana tenía clases. Caminé despacio disfrutando del aire libre, vi que Lissa y Rose estaban caminando y Natalie estaba cerca de ellas pero un poco escondida. Esa maldita estaba dándole información a Víctor y yo lo sabía, pero no podía interferir en la historia, fruncí el ceño pero seguí mi camino a mi habitación. Llegue y me cambié a mi pijama y me até el pelo en una coleta alta para que no me molestara al dormir. Me acosté y me puse a mirar el techo y luego me acordé que mi celular lo tenía Kami. Me levanté de golpe y no me importaba si estaba en pijama iba a ir a buscarlo

Salí disparada de mi habitación y me dí cuenta que todavía no era el toque de queda, pero estaba por ser. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué al ala moroi, no quedaba casi nadie en los pasillos. Corrí a la habitación de Kami y toqué la puerta, estaba bastante cansada de correr, mañana seguramente moriría si me hacían correr. Kami abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verme.

Lu, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella, yo entré sin decirle nada y busqué en donde había escondido mi celular- Hey que haces?

Sonreí cuando lo encontré- Buscaba esto, perdón por entrar así, pero tenía que venir- dije yo sonriendo- Ahora me voy antes de que me meta en problemas. Adiós- grité y salí corriendo otra vez. ¡Iba a morir si seguía corriendo así! Estaba cerca del ala Dhampire cuando alguien me gritó yo frené y me resbalé en el lodo que se había formado esta mañana por la lluvia, por lo que caí en mi trasero y no fue una linda caída. Me giré todavía en el suelo para ver quien me llamaba y me dí cuenta que era un guardián.

Señorita, no puede estar fuera de su habitación en este horario, por lo que va a tener que acompañarme a la oficina de la directora Kirova- dijo él. No me agradaba

Oh, vamos falta 1 minuto para que sea el toque de queda por lo cual no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla- le dije mirándolo todavía en el suelo

No falta ningún minuto, ya es el toque de queda- dijo el. Eso significa que mi reloj estaba mal, maldita sea

Realmente es necesario ir a la oficina de la Directora?- dije yo

Si- dijo él simplemente. Me levanté del suelo y me dolía bastante la cadera. Dios, fue fuerte el golpe

Esta bien vamos- dije yo agarrándome la cadera y mientras caminaba dolía aun mas. El guardián iba con su mascara de guardián y sin mirarme en ningún momento, maldito idiota solo po minutos que no respeté el toque de queda. Llegamos y el llamó a la puerta y la directora nos dijo que pasáramos.

Que sucede?- preguntó la directora al guardián

Esta chica estaba en el patio luego del toque de queda- dijo el guardián

Está bien yo me encargo, puede seguir con su trabajo- Le dijo Kirova, el guardián asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Ahora lo que me esperaba a mi no era nada bueno por lo que pude ver en la mirada de Kirova- Siéntese señorita Beracochea

Yo le hice caso y ella empezó con su discurso de que tenía que respetar las reglas de la institución y bla bla bla. Le di un vistazo a su reloj y me di cuenta que el toque de queda empezó hace 6 minutos. No era tan serio para que me diera todo el discurso que me estaba dando. Ella terminó y yo casí me estaba durmiendo

Bueno, como sabrá se le va a dar un castigo- dijo ella, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza no quería hablar y no creo que sea tan malo el castigo- Su castigo será limpiar el campus- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa no pensé que me fuera a castigar tan gravemente.

Todo el campus?- pregunte yo

Si, si quiere se le puede agregar un castigo más- dijo ella

No, cuando tendría que cumplir el castigo- dije yo con la cara apoyada en mi mano, ¡me quería ir a dormir!

El próximo domingo. Sin mas que decir se puede retirar. Espero que esto no se repita señorita- dijo ella _claro buitre_ pensé para mi misma, asentí con la cabeza y me retire.

Iba camino a mi habitación y me di cuenta que me tuvo casi 1 hora ahí adentro, una hora menos de sueño, genial. Seguramente tenía cara de dormida máxima. Entré en mi habitación y de mi celular en el escritorio. Mañana sería un día largo, más que nada porque me iban a hacer correr demasiado. No sería mi mejor día, de eso estaba segura, puse la cabeza en la almohada y me dormí en el instante

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Gracias por las Rewievs!_**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Capítulo 20****! ¡Muchisimas gracias por las rewievs, realmente me encanta las cosas que ponen acerca de mi historia. Se los agradezco mucho! **** _Muchos saludos y besos. _**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 20_

Al día siguiente me desperté con mucho sueño, seguramente por que dormí una hora menos, la alarma sonó y yo casi tiró el reloj por la ventana. Hoy estaría de muy mal humor, estoy segura. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño me di una ducha bastante larga para relajarme, luego me vestí y arregle mi pelo. Apronté mi bolso y salí al pasillo, en el cual no habían muchas personas levantadas, casi todos se arreglaban en los últimos minutos y llegaban corriendo a las clases. Mientras no sonara el timbre podría dar una vuelta por el campus para despejarme. Me di cuenta que Rose y Dimitri estaban entrenando, estaban corriendo en la cancha y Rose parecía bastante cansada. Sonreí y seguí caminando para despejarme del mal humor que tenía, aunque sería imposible. Me fijé en mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya casi era hora de ir a clases por lo que di media vuelta y me dirigí a la primera clase... Con Stan.

Llegué y me coloqué en los asientos de más atrás, estaba esperando a que llegara Rose pero los que llegaron fueron Eddie y Mason- Hola señorita- dijo Mason sonriendo

Como estás Mason?- dije yo sonriendo

Bien, mejor dicho lo mejor que puedo- dijo el

Claro, y tu Eddie?- dije yo

Igual que Mason- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

No han visto a Rose?- pregunté yo un poco preocupada

No, tal vez no viene a clase, suele hacerlo- dijo Mason encogiéndose de hombros, se sentaron al lado mio y esperamos que comenzara la clase, no tenía ganas de escuchas a Stan hablar por lo que me concentré más en que le podría haber pasado a Rose. _Jesse, sótano, besos_ todas las piezas se juntaron y supe que era en este momento en el que Rose se encontraba con Jesse a escondidas y luego Dimitri los encontraba. Oh, y es cuando a Rose la empiezan a llamar prostituta de sangre. Me sentía mal por Rose y querría golpear a todo el que la llamara así, ellos no sabían lo que en realidad había sucedido y la zorra de Mia era la que había planeado todo esto, Lissa también iba a estar mal. Suerte que Mason iba a averiguar lo que había sucedido con Jesse, Ralf y Mia. Luego de todos esos pensamientos me di cuenta que estaba a punto de terminar la clase. Oh no, eso significa que la próxima clase tendría que correr, ¿Stan no dejaría que la clase durara un poco más?

Bueno, estás preparada para correr unas 15 vueltas a la cancha?- preguntó Eddie con una sonrisa

No, para nada- dije yo mortificada, iba a quedar desmayada en el suelo

Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Todos los dhampires somos buenos corriendo- dijo Mason

Todos menos yo, en especial porque no lo soy- dije yo, antes de procesar lo que había dicho

Como que no lo eres? Eres un extraterrestre?- preguntó Mason

Me refería a que no soy rápida, y no, no soy extraterrestre, creo- dije sonriendo, que tonta que soy, casi revelo mi gran secreto, tengo que mantener mi pico cerrado y pensar antes de hablar

Para mi si eres extraterrestre- dijo Mason sonriendo, yo me reí y lo golpee en el hombro

Tu eres el extraterrestre- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo

Yo creo que los dos lo son porque son colorados- dijo Eddie sonriendo

Hey- dijimos Mason y yo al unísono

El es el colorado, mi pelo es naranja- dije con orgullo tocándome el pelo

Lo que digas- dijo Eddie restandole importancia, lo mire de mala gana

Bueno vamos a clases hay que enseñarle a estirar a nuestra manera- dijo Mason chocando los 5 con Eddie yo levanté una ceja pero los seguí. Ambos eran más altos que yo, me sentía muuy pequeña al lado de ellos. Después de todo yo tenía 13 años no 17, aunque pareciera que si. Llegamos al gimnasio y los chicos se pusieron a estirar de una manera muy extraña, yo me reía de ellos

Hey de que te ríes, nos costó mucho idear esta forma de estiramiento- dijo Eddie ofendido y no paraba de reír

Yo me seguía riendo tirada en el suelo, hasta que pude respirar- Lo...lamento...es...muy...gracioso- dije yo entre risas

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego a mi- Si está loca- dijo Mason

Hey- me enderecé y lo miré ofendida- Ok, ahora que han terminado de estirar, lo voy a hacer yo

Claro, seguramente va a ser muy aburrido- dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros

Me acerqué a las barras y estiré como una persona normal, después de unos minutos había terminado y la clase estaba por empezar

Mmm, supongo que está bien, pero es demasiado aburrido- dijo Mason, rodé los ojos y me puse al lado de ellos

Estuvo bien, pero aburrido- dijo Eddie cerca de mi oído, le pegué un puñetazo en el estomago y sonreí inocentemente

Que te sucedió Eddie?- pregunté todavía sonriendo

Nada- dijo el tomándose el estomago, no creo que le haya dolido tanto. Mason simplemente se reía de Eddie yo le dí una mirada de muerte y el se rió aún mas, no es obvio que no me tenía miedo

Tranquila pequeña te vas a poder desquitar corriendo- dijo Mason sonriendo, lo mire y le dije idiota entre dientes

Los guardianes empezaron a explicar cuantas vueltas tendríamos que dar y no dijeron que podíamos empezar

Si muero, quiero que sepan que no soy colorada- les dije a Eddie y a Mason

Si lo eres- dijeron los 2

Los odio- dije yo

Empezamos a correr y...maldita sea que estos idiotas corrían rápido, a la 3ra vuelta yo ya estaba muriendo, pero no podía parar. La culpa la tenían los profesores de gimnasia del mundo humano, aunque si me dijeran en el liceo que tenia que correr 15 vueltas a la cancha mataría al profesor, y estoy segura que mis compañeras me ayudarían. Cuando terminamos las 15 vueltas no resistí más y me tire al suelo respirando pesadamente.

Wow, estas mas roja que un tomate y tus labios están super pálidos Lu, estas bien?- pregunto Eddie con Mason a su lado

Creo que me voy a desmayar- dije yo entre respiraciones, Mason me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme

Quieres que te llevemos a la enfer..- lo corté antes de que pudiera terminar

No- dije yo- Ya voy a estar bien solo estoy cansada y no estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto- dije yo mirando mis pies, se veían borrosos

Como que no estas acostumbradas? En tu anterior academia no corrían- pregunto Mason con una ceja levantada

Si claro que corríamos, pero no tanto- dije yo con una sonrisa, creo que me creyeron pero no mucho, Diossss tengo que aprender a mantener mi pico sellado

Esta bien, vamos a tomas agua- dijo Eddie, yo asentí con la cabeza y en cuanto di un paso sentí que el mundo giraba

Wow, estoy un poquito mareada- dije yo a los chicos y agarrándome de sus hombros

No me interesa lo que digas vamos a ir a la enfermería- dijo Eddie cargándome

Oh, vamos Eddie es solo un mareo- dije yo aunque realmente me sentía mal

No me interesa, solo quédate tranquila- dijo él- en un rato vuelvo Mase, avísale al profe que fui a la enfermería con Lucía

Claro, suerte- dijo él

Eddie, enserio gracias pero no es nada serio, solo un maldito mareo- dije yo casi cerrando los ojos

Realmente no me interesa lo que estas diciendo- dijo el con una sonrisa

Esta bien, gracias- dije yo y cerré los ojos. Estaba siendo cargada por Eddie a la enfermería, genial. Kamila seguramente se iba a preocupar...

* * *

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Gracias por las Rewievs!_**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaaa, bueno antes de empezar con el capítulo quería disculparme... no es que haya olvidado la historia es que estaba sin computadora y no tengo laptop y si se puede subir por el celular no se como, ademas para colmo iba a usar mi tablet pero le EXPLOTÓ la batería, si como leen se inflo toda la pantalla y yo me quería morir :`( Bueno hace unos días me arreglaron la computadora pero había que instalarle todas las cosas y bla bla bla. El capítulo de hoy lo voy a hacer corto porque, aunque este en vacaciones, mi madre odia que me duerma tarde ¬¬ Y con el tema de la subida de capítulos lo voy a hacer jueves y viernes. Porque así cuando empiece el Fuckin* liceo no tengo que preocuparme porque salgo temprano, creo. El creo es porque este año empiezo en 2do de liceo, ya soy toda una grandulona, y no se que días voy a salir antes. Cuando me den los horarios sabré...**

**Buenop, ya que les conté mi trágica historia, vamos con el capítulo :D**

**PD: hoy subo por los meses o días que no subí :)**

**Besos y abrazos sensualones**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 21_

Sentí un gran dolor de cabeza, creo que me estaba por explotar. Quise abrir los ojos pero me pesaban, sentí unas voces y trate nuevamente de abrir mis ojos, lo logré y en cuanto los abrí vi que no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en lo que parecía ser la enfermería. Me apoyé en mis codos y pude ver que Kami estaba al lado de mi cama, estaba dormida y sosteniendo mi mano. En cuanto sintió que me movía se despertó

¡LU!- gritó y se abalanzó a abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo mientras sonreía- Juro que si me vuelves a hacer esto te mato, me oíste descerebrada

Me reí- Yo también te extrañé jirafita -me separé de sus brazos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté

Recuerdas que Eddie te trajo hasta aquí?- yo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno te desmayaste cuando te traía en brazos, te tuvieron que tener aquí y Eddie se quedó un rato hasta que unos guardianes lo mandaran a clases. Eddie me avisó y en cuanto pude me vine para aquí. Has estado 2 hora desmayada, no sabes el susto que me diste idiota- dijo eso y me golpeo en la cabeza

Oye- le grité con el ceño fruncido- no es mi culpa que me bajara la presión, tu no tuviste que correr 15 vueltas en la cancha- la miré con cara de pocos amigos

Ay! -gritó y me abrazó nuevamente, bipolaridad ¿Donde?- Tienes razón, lo lamento mucho

Me reí otra vez- tranquila, ya pasó- En ese momento apareció una enfermera y me dijo que me iban a dar el alta, después de revisarme si estaba todo bien.

Salimos de la enfermería con Kami hablando de como le había ido hoy en clases, me comento que tuvo un par de clases con Lissa y también conoció a Christian Ozzera, lo supe porque me comento que en su clase había "un chico que daba un poco de miedo, iba vestido todo de negro y sus ojos eran de un azul hielo", supe que era Christian enseguida y me reí por como lo describió mi amiga. Kami me contó que Lissa y Rose preguntaron por como estaba y que Dimitri se había enterado y pasó por la habitación de la enfermería en donde estaba para preguntar como estaba y luego se fue, todo un misterioso Dimitri. Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a mi habitación me despedí de Kami y entré.

Estaba aburrida y mañana tendría que pedir las tareas que mandaron, pero me preocuparía mañana ahora quería dormir un poco, puse música en el equipo de audio y empezó a sonar "lips are movin" de Meghan Trainor yo como una persona muy normal me puse a bailar como loca por la habitación, cuando termino empezó a sonar "uptown funk" de Bruno Mars y también la baile. Aunque estuve 2 horas desmayada me sentía de maravilla, tenía MUCHA energía cuando se trataba de bailar. Después de unas cuantas canciones me canse y puse algo mas lento y me acosté en la cama con los pies apoyados en la pared, me puse a pensar en la pregunta que me viene torturando hace ya casi un mes, ¿Cómo vamos a volver al mundo humano? Amaba estar aquí pero realmente extrañaba a mi familia, aunque aquí tenía a Kami que era como mi hermana, extrañaba a a mi familia de sangre. Sonreí al pensar en mis 2 idiotas hermanos, son mayores que yo y MUY sobre-protectores, mis padres, mi abuela. Realmente los extrañaba. Y entre recuerdos me quede dormida... Mañana sería otro día

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Son las 2:49 de la madrugada y mi madre me esta por asesinar, me voy antes de que me mate adiós sensuales lectoras _**

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Gracias por leer!_**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holaaaa Capítulo 22!**

**Besos y abrazos sensualones**

**_Lula-Romitri_**

* * *

_Capítulo 22_

Me desperté por el ruido de mi linda y amada alarma, me desperté como un zombie y me fui al baño a higienizar, me duche y me vestí. Como vi que era temprano puse música y me fijé si tenía tarea para hacer, no tenía nada. Ordené el cuarto y salí. Había pocas personas en el pasillo, me dirigí al campus y vi que había gente en el gimnasio, supuse que eran Rose y Dimitri. Caminé hasta allí y los vi entrenando. Creo que estaban entrenando los del factor sorpresa, ya todos saben como terminó esa escena así que sonreí y esperé afuera a que Rose saliera.

Cuando sentí que alguien salía me decidí que iba a asustar a Rose, así que me apronté y me escondí bien detrás de la pared vi que estaba cerca así que salí de mi escondite y grité. Pero en vez de ser Rose era Dimitri, como acto reflejo sacó la estaca, por lo que me asusté y camine hacia atras y caí de culo, Dimitri se dio cuenta que era yo y bajo la estaca

Que se supone que querías hacer Lucía?- dijo él ayudando a levantarme

Pensé que eras Rose, lo lamento- dije y sentí que mis mejillas tomaban calor, me estaba sonrojando

Está bien, pero la próxima fíjate bien a quien intentas asustar, te pude haber herido con la estaca- dijo él

Si, lo lamento- dije tampandome un poco la cara con el pelo.

Está bien, hasta luego- dijo con media sonrisa y se fue. Cuando se fue suspire y entré al gimnasio a ver en donde estaba Rose

Rose? Estas aquí?- pregunté

Si, aquí estoy- salió de los vestuarios Rose sonriendo- Por qué estas sonrojada?

Yo? Yo no estoy sonrojada- miré a otro lado

Lucía...- dijo Rose con una sonrisa maligna

Me llamo- dije sonriendo

Rodó los ojos- Vamos, cuéntame

Ugh... lo que sucede es que te quería asustar cuando salieras del gimnasio, pero sucedió... una equivocación- ella hizo una seña para que continuara- Y cuando salí de mi escondite para asustarte en vez de ser tu mi victima, fue... Dimitri- dije sin mirarla, la miré y estaba roja y mordiendose el labio para no reírse, hasta que no aguantó más y soltó una gran carcajada, y estuvo riéndose como 10 minutos tirada en el suelo

Eso... debió... ser... muy gracioso- dijo todavía riendo, la miré con mi peor cara pero no le dio importancia

Si, si, lo que sea- dije rodando los ojos- Tenemos que ir a clases

Suspiró y se levantó del suelo con mi ayuda- Vamos rojita- dijo con una sonrisa

Vuelves a decirme rojita y te saco la sonrisa- dije con una sonrisa falsa

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz y sonriendo- sin apodos como ese

Vamos- le sonreí y la tomé del brazo. Fuimos riendo hasta que llegamos a la clase, estaban los chicos

Hola!- grité y saludé a Mason y a Eddie que me miraban como si estuviera loca

Y a esta que bicho le picó- susurró Mason a Rose

Te escuché- lo miré mal- No me picó ningún bicho

Esta bien- dijo él con una sonrisa- Como andan chicas?- Iba a contestar pero Eddie me llamó

Como te sientes? Por lo de ayer- preguntó él, yo sonreí. Era tan tierno

Mucho mejor. Gracias por haberme llevado ayer, se que no peso como una pluma- dije y él se rió- también gracias por avisarle a Kami

No tienes que agradecer- me guiño un ojo y se fue a sentar

Me senté en mi asiento junto a Rose que estaba sonriendo- en que piensas?- le pregunté

En nada en especial- siguió sonriendo yo levanté una ceja por lo que ella puso una fea cara- Como diablos todos hacen eso

Reí- Practica, niña. Practica- le palmee el hombro y ella me miró peor, reí más fuerte y el profesor me mandó callar.

La clase estuvo aburrida y en poco tiempo se hizo la hora del almuerzo... Creo que hoy venia la Reina Tatiana, o como le diría Rose, reina perra. Me tendría que preparar...

* * *

**_Adiós sensuales lectoras _**

**_Díganme si les gustó en las Reviews! Gracias por leer!_**

**_Saludos Lula-Romitri_**


End file.
